This invention relates generally to servicing of pools or spas; and more particularly concerns attachments removably receivable in receptacles installed in the wall of a pool or spa.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,234 discloses a tool kit useful for servicing turbo heads. Such a kit includes a handle and a pair of tools attachable thereto, and by which a workman on the pool deck may gain access to and service a turbo head in the pool. (The head itself is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,489). The service tool includes a spring clip to engage with water passages at the turbo head, such engagement at times being difficult to effect, from a remote location. Also, no suitable way was known to provide closure of the space occupied by the turbo head, after its removal; and no attachments in accordance with the present invention were provided.